Evil is Rising
by Luzy Roo
Summary: In the town of Whitechapel everything isn't normal, and when a new evil decide to take over. Well Ethan and the gang save the town or will they die trying. Also Benny's annoying cousin is going to be staying with for the rest of the school year, but 7 years has been long is she still annoying. Or will she help? Will Ethan fall for her? Rated T just to be safe maybe changes to M
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! New Story! Hopefully you guys will give it a chance and sorry for such a short first chapter! I don't anything! Also this is set in Ethan and Benny last year of High School so they are going to be around the age of 17-18. Also Sarah will be 20-22 and so will Erica Well let's get reading, hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and have a nice day!

* * *

The night in the town Whitechapel was almost still expect for a slight autumn breeze that blew softly throughout the town giving it a spooky vibe to the town. Teens are all slowly making their ways home, and adults making their ways home to all tired waiting for the comfort of their beds to wrap them. There's a young teenage girl who walks home alone after coming from the library to studying with her friends. She's a young teenage girl expecting to do great things in her life not knowing that it might end tonight. Her red auburn hair falls just below her shoulders in straight lines. Her eyes are bright blue with a hint of gold within. She hums a soft tone that matches the steps of her feet gently padding on the sidewalk. She seemed lost in her thoughts that she didn't seem to notice a creature lurking within the shadows waiting to attack. He was standing in an dark lonely alley way a couple of blocks ahead of her watching her with the blackest of eyes.

As his long silver tongue darted out to lick his red blood lips he kept a close watch on her. His hair was icy white with a subtle hints of black at the ends just barely peeking out to make someone do a double take. His skin was icy white and had fainted marks of black scars all over his skin. As soon as the young teenage girl walked by his hideout. He jumped right in front of her and with a sinister smile and he grabbed her arm. The girl tried to free her arm but his touch made her go ice cold. Her heart race as he slowly unknowingly to her sucked out her precious teen soul. And as he pulled her into the dark alley to finish her off by draining her blood, a silent scream invade her mouth...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you guys for favoring and following this story! And reviewing it! Well hope you enjoy the next part! Let's the reading began! Also slight naughty humor ahead! Also sorry its a long chapter!

* * *

The sun shined down on an young teens face gently as he slept in on a beautiful Saturday morning. His soft chocolate brown eyelashes were gently scattered all over his white skin that just had a tint of brown to them. A soft snore comes from his small nose as his eyes fluttered every so often underneath his eyelids indicating that he was having a dream. And the soft smile present on his pink lips showed that he was having a fairly nice dream. The sleeping teen was unaware that slowly someone was creeping into his bedroom watching him waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Ok on my count", whispered a voice softly towards two females in the room.

"3…..2…..1, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ETHAN!", yelled three voice that made Ethan Morgan fall out of the comfort of his bed and land face first on the blue carpet that had seen better days. Laughter fell from the three intruder's mouths as the all watched poor Ethan fall. Ethan was laying there for a good five minutes before he got up. And began to see what cause him to fall. His eyes fell upon the three people that were in his room. Which he noticed his best friend Benny Weir along with two other people all of which were laughing hysterically at what just happened. Ethan's brown eyes also noticed that right next to Benny was his little sister Jane who was already 11 years as of last month. And had this annoying habit of catching Ethan in the middle of pleasing himself. Jane finally learned to actually knock when she caught him for the fourth time in a week over the course of a five month period.

Next to her was the girl who he had a long time crush on, and went on a date with her one time. Let's just say it didn't end to well, so they decide to just stay friends. Her name was Sarah Fox and still looks like a 17 year old since she is a vampire. Ethan was more than thrilled to see Sarah since she had to move ever since the big fight with her parents, which Ethan, Benny, nor ever Erica knew what the fight was about. Since the last time someone asked Sarah almost took their head off by yelling at them for five days straight and then came the whole not speaking terms all for another five days as well.

"You guys could have given me a heart attack!", yelled Ethan towards the still laughing two teens and one child.

"Dude you should have seen your face!", Benny replied awhile still laughing as he intimated the way Ethan reacted. Jane and Sarah were laughing at Benny's almost right on intimation of poor Ethan's face. Ethan just stood there staring at his friends still trying to understand why the scared him half to death. Slowly the laughter began to die as each of them noticed the nonchalant facial expression of Ethan.

"Sorry big bro, but we wanted to surprise you on your big 18 birthday.", said Jane nervously as she took the package from behind her back and gave it to Ethan.

"Ya man, we wanted to surprise you",Benny said with just a hint of more nervousness then Jane since he knew how bad Ethan got when he was mad. Benny slowly took the present from behind his back and gave it to Ethan carefully as if holding a newborn baby for the first time. Sarah was the only one who seemed the calmest out of the three of them since she knew that Ethan wouldn't do anything to her, he still had a soft spot for her.

With a big smile she gave Ethan her gift, and said "Well aren't you going to open them!"

Ethan was slowly beginning to calm down a bit and began to realized that he was being a bit of a jerk.

Slightly blushing he said "Look guys I'm sorry for getting mad, I really am..uh let's open these presents up!"

The other three looked at each other and had a mutual agreement to forgive Ethan since it was his birthday. And they all began to push Ethan to open up his gifts. Ethan open up the gift from Jane first and it was Assassins Creed video game for his Xbox. From Benny he got a brand new controller that lighted up when ever you were attacking someone or someone was attacking you. Sarah got him a small necklace that had a stone that seemed to breath fire as it throb slightly.

Ethan gave a questioning look to Sarah as Sarah explained "It's a FireStone Necklace it supposed to alert you of any near by danger by lighting up if it is a small danger. But if it's a big danger like a love one is in danger then it bursts in flames. But the flames won't hurt though." Ethan looked at Sarah with awed and thanked everyone for giving him the gifts. Ethan wished that his parents were here to celebrate with him, but his parents had to go all the way to New York to deal with a family problem, but Jane and Ethan couldn't go cause of school since they would be missing almost three months of it.

"So Ethan we still have a few more surprises for you get dress and we will meet you downstairs!", Jane explained almost bursting with excitement.

The three of them left to go downstairs as Ethan began to change out of his pj's and into his normal attire. Ethan was looking at his self one last time in the mirror. He put on a light blue plaid button up that had black and white. A pair of simple jeans, and black converse. As Ethan headed downstairs he looked at all the family photos placed on the walls. And with a heavy sigh he looked at the last picture his family took together. It was a picture that had them all dressed up wearing vampire costumes, with goofy expressions on their faces. Ethan mumbled a few words and then kept on walking downstairs. Which he was met with a disgruntled Benny, and Benny's grandma who's name is Evelyn. Evelyn was a small elderly women, who was sweet but can also be tough.

"Is everything alright?", asked Ethan in a unsure tone.

"Yes, everything is fine Ethan. It's just that Benny is a little mad that his cousin Scarlet is coming to stay with us a bit. Also Happy Birthday Ethan!.", replied Evelyn with a cheerful tone. Ethan's eyes became wide as he slowly began to realized that Scarlet was coming and she was obsessed with him. Ethan began to slowly pant a bit and the next then he knew everything went black.


End file.
